


Przegrać z szarością

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, Community: Mirriel, Drarry, M/M, Nakładka na VII tom, POV Draco Malfoy, Prompt Fic, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash, Top Harry, Trauma, Trochę dramacik, Trochę obyczajówka, powojenne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami Draco zastanawia się, od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. Kiedyś myślał, że od Szatańskiej Pożogi podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Później — że od przesłuchań w Ministerstwie. Zawsze, gdy porusza ten temat, Harry się śmieje i kręci głową. I zaprzecza, zawsze zaprzecza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przegrać z szarością

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).



  
_Life is hard and you know it_  
_But you ain't gonna fight it at all_  
**The Kroisos** , _Don't bury me alive_  


  
  


Czasami Draco zastanawia się, od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. Kiedyś myślał, że od Szatańskiej Pożogi podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Później — że od przesłuchań w Ministerstwie. Zawsze, gdy porusza ten temat, Harry się śmieje i kręci głową. I zaprzecza, zawsze zaprzecza. Obowiązek, mówi. To był tylko obowiązek. Teraz, kiedy Harry śpi tuż obok, Draco — znowu — sądzi, że znalazł odpowiedź. Obrysowuje opuszkami palców twarz mężczyzny, uśmiecha się łagodnie i rozumie, że nigdy więcej nie zapyta. Bo jednocześnie zdaje sobie sprawę, gdzie wszystko zaczęło się dla Harry’ego.

# *

Często mijają się w Ministerstwie. Potter rozpoczyna służbę aurorską, Malfoyowi udaje się załapać do dyplomacji. Mają przerwy obiadowe w tym samym czasie i Draco dziwi się, że Gryfon zawsze siedzi sam w ministerialnej stołówce. Kiedy pewnego dnia Potter, jakby wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, unosi głowę i zaprasza go gestem do stolika, Draco nie waha się ani chwili. Jest zaskoczony i poniekąd niezadowolony, że tamten jak gdyby nigdy nic zabiera się za posiłek.  
— Szukasz przyjaciół, Potter? — pyta zaczepnie i ma ochotę ugryźć się w język, ale młody auror tylko uśmiecha się nieznacznie.  
— Być może — mówi i wraca do jedzenia.  
Draco ma ochotę bębnić sztućcami o blat stołu. Cisza mu ciąży, a siedzenie z milczącym Potterem powoduje swoisty dyskomfort.  
— A gdzie Weasley?  
— Dostała się do Harpii, jest ścigającą.  
— Dostała…? — zaczyna Draco i uświadamia sobie, że Potter mówił o Ginny. No tak, jego dziewczyna… — Pytałem o Rona.  
Harry śmieje się cicho.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że znasz jego imię. Podczas przerw odwiedza Hermionę w Hogwarcie.  
Draco spodziewa się jakiegoś komentarza o specjalnych prawach weteranów, ale Potter nic więcej nie dodaje. W ogóle mężczyzna wydaje się Malfoyowi dziwnie milczący, przygasły. Kiedy wstaje, kiwa głową i odchodzi bez słowa, blondyn odprowadza go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Nie rozumie tego. Przecież Potter ma wszystko. Dlaczego sprawia wrażenie, jakby to on sam przegrał całą wojnę?

Od tej pory każdego dnia Draco dosiada się do Pottera. Początkowo uważa, że to wojna tak zmieniła bohatera czarodziejskiego świata. Z niewiadomych nawet dla niego samego powodów próbuje wybadać Pottera; podpytuje, drąży, wspomina o Weasleyach i pracy, ale wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Tak, nadal przyjaźni się z Ronem. Nie, nie pokłócił się z Ginny. Tak, ma regularny kontakt z Hermioną. Auror na wszystkie pytania odpowiada spokojnie i chociaż Draconowi nie do końca podoba się to lekko nieobecne spojrzenie, nie protestuje. Wszystko jest lepsze od ciszy, a Potter nie kwapi się do rozpoczynania rozmów, mimo że zawsze wita Malfoya uśmiechem.

Kiedy pewnego dnia Draco nie dostrzega Pottera w stołówce, zdaje sobie sprawę, że dotąd dzień aurora przebiegał zawsze co do minuty według tego samego schematu. Ta nagła zmiana niepokoi Malfoya i chociaż nie chce się do tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą, siada przy pierwszym z brzegu stoliku i wypatruje swojego towarzysza. Nie musi długo czekać; Potter nie spóźnia się wiele i Draco czuje, że nie może powstrzymać bezmyślnego uśmiechu, który jednak gaśnie samoczynnie, gdy auror, nie poświęcając Malfoyowi ani jednego spojrzenia, zajmuje miejsce przy pierwszym wolnym stoliku.  
— Potter — warczy Draco, kiedy, jak zwykle, podchodzi do kolegi. Chce rzucić jakąś nieprzyjemną uwagę, lecz drwiące słowa zamierają mu na ustach, gdy Harry unosi głowę i układa wargi w ten swój lekko nieobecny uśmiech. Malfoy kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, ale już bez wyrzutów opada na krzesło. _Może Potter wcale się nie zmienił_ , myśli. _Może zawsze taki był, a ja go po prostu nie znałem_.  
Tym razem cisza mu nie przeszkadza.

Z tego, że się mylił, Draco zdaje sobie sprawę jakiś czas później, gdy Harry daje się wciągnąć w ożywioną dyskusję o magoarchitekturze. Na tyle ożywioną, że kontynuują ją podczas drogi powrotnej z Ministerstwa, którą obaj bez zastanowienia postanawiają przebyć pieszo.  
— Skoro cię to interesuje, to powinieneś się tym zająć — peroruje zarumieniony z podekscytowania Potter. — Jesteś dorosły, a wojna się skończyła. Nie musisz już nikogo zadowalać!  
Malfoy przewraca oczami.  
— Jasne, Potter. Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, skoro służba aurorska to niemal twoje przeznaczenie?  
Harry ucieka spojrzeniem w bok i śmieje się cicho, ale Draco słyszy gorycz w jego głosie, gorycz, którą mężczyzna wyraźnie stara się ukryć. Chce naciskać, jednak Potter niespodziewanie odwraca się i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę wygląda, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, ale w końcu podejmuje decyzję.  
— Może właśnie dlatego wiem, o czym mówię — oznajmia spokojnie. — Czy praca w Ministerstwie nie była _twoim_ przeznaczeniem?  
Draco patrzy na Pottera zamyślony. Nie potrafi powiedzieć, co zaskoczyło go bardziej. To, że mężczyzna nie jest zadowolony z służby, czy to, że ze wszystkich ludzi powiedział o tym jemu.  
— Zawsze wydawałeś się tym zainteresowany — stwierdza po chwili ostrożnie.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
— Zawsze _musiałem_ się tym interesować — poprawia. — No i byłem całkiem niezły — dodaje z krzywym uśmiechem.  
— Więc dlaczego…?  
— Bo to jest prostsze. Wolałbym latać, ale tak jest łatwiej — wyznaje z ociąganiem Potter i chociaż Draco chce krzyczeć, że jakim cudem, co łatwiej, że przecież z dziewczyną w jednej drużynie, że gdzie sport, że gdzie quidditch, na Merlina!, quidditch, a gdzie przestępcy, coś nieuchwytnego w wyrazie twarzy aurora ostrzega go, żeby tego nie robił. I Draco milczy, a Harry żegna się skinieniem głowy i bez słowa wchodzi do jednego z apartamentowców.

Malfoy powoli wpasowuje się w regularny rytm dnia Pottera. I rozumie, że dokładnie tak właśnie to wygląda. Nie spędzają razem przerw, nie jedzą razem obiadów, nie wracają razem z pracy, chociaż Draco bardzo chciałby móc tak powiedzieć. Nie. To Potter _pozwala_ mu do siebie podejść, _pozwala_ się dosiąść czy odprowadzić do domu. A Draco się do tego dopasowuje. Korzysta. I kiedy jest sam, złości się. Na Pottera za brak inicjatywy, energii, spontaniczności, i — jeszcze bardziej — na siebie, że pozwala zepchnąć się na margines, że pozwala komuś, komukolwiek, sprawić, że czuje się jak zabawka. Miły, ale nieistotny. Malutki i niewarty zachodu. Dodatek. I chociaż wiele razy postanawia coś z tym zrobić, zawsze kiedy się spotykają — kiedy Potter pozwala na spotkanie — i Draco widzi ten łagodny uśmiech, ten zapał, ilekroć rozmowa zejdzie na Malfoya, tę trudną do zdefiniowania pewność, stałość… Draco nie mówi nic. Bo przecież widzi — czuje — że Harry o niego dba.

Kiedy wracają z pracy podczas śnieżycy, Malfoy zastanawia się, dlaczego w taką pogodę Potter się nie aportował. Chciałby wierzyć, że to ze względu na niego, ale nie może pozbyć się myśli o rutynie, przyzwyczajeniu. Drażni go, że nad swoją motywacją nie musi się nawet zastanawiać i dlatego bez namysłu wraca do tematu quidditcha i Ginny.  
— Malfoy… — wzdycha Potter, ale tym razem nie wydaje się zdenerwowany. — Ja nie jestem niezadowolony ze swojej pracy. Wybrałem ją, bo mi odpowiada. Wolę latanie niż walkę, ale chcę ułożyć sobie życie, takie, wiesz, zwyczajne życie, praca, mieszkanie, święty spokój. Stanąć na nogi sam, nie z domem po Syriuszu, nie jako Wybraniec, nie — niemal adoptowany przez Weasleyów, po prostu… pożyć trochę sam, tak, jak się powinno, zanim…  
— Zanim na dobre zwiążesz się z Weasley?  
Harry otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie kiwa tylko głową w milczeniu i patrzy Malfoyowi w oczy z wyzwaniem, ale i rezygnacją. Zbłąkany płatek śniegu opada mu na policzek i Draco chciałby go zdjąć, zanim się rozpuści, albo potrząsnąć — wstrząsnąć — Potterem i wrzeszczeć, że tak nie można, że to ucieczka, że przecież jest po wojnie, że świat otworem i co, do cholery, takiego się stało, gdzie ten durny Gryfon, który zawsze pakował się tam, gdzie nie trzeba, ale myśli o rutynie nie opuszczają go. Więc tylko wpatruje się z napięciem w wyraźnie zastanawiającego się nad czymś Pottera i w końcu odchodzi bez słowa, bo widzi, że rutyna znowu wygrała. A Potter przecież nigdy nie zaprasza go do siebie.

Ostatnia rozmowa zmienia coś w ich kontaktach, chociaż żaden z nich nie chce tego przyznać. Na pozór wszystko wydaje się takie jak wcześniej, ale Potter już nie uśmiecha się w ten dziwny, odległy sposób, Malfoy waży każde słowo i gest, a dowolny poruszany temat prowadzi do ciężkiej, pełnej napięcia ciszy. Draco chce wierzyć, że to minie, ale kiedy przypadkowe spotkania na korytarzu — uprzednio tak wyczekiwane i takie… zwyczajnie przyjazne — powodują natychmiast duszną atmosferę, kiedy nie potrafią przejść razem kilku przecznic bez zaciśniętych warg i uciekania spojrzeniem, rozumie, że muszą coś z tym zrobić. Że on musi coś z tym zrobić. Bo Potter nigdy nie spróbuje.  
Chociaż Draco zastanawia się nad tym przez cały czas, to jednak, gdy w końcu zaprasza mężczyznę do siebie, robi to kompletnie bez namysłu i dopiero po chwili milczenia dociera do niego cała sytuacja. _Chociaż jaka sytuacja_ , zżyma się w myślach Malfoy. _Ja tylko spytałem, czy nie ma ochoty do mnie wpaść, nic więcej!_ A mimo to, kiedy zerka na Pottera wpatrującego się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, wie, że to wcale nie jest „nic więcej”.

Siedzą przy niskim stoliku i piją Martini. Draco cieszy się, że wybrał mieszkanie w lofcie zamiast rezydencji. Ogromna przestrzeń, szare kamienne ściany, wielkie okna i nowoczesny wystrój dają mu poczucie swobody, dystansu, tak bardzo potrzebne, gdy Potter siedzi w milczeniu i nie spuszcza wzroku z kieliszka.  
— Słuchaj… — cedzi przez zęby Draco, nie mogąc już znieść ciszy, ale Potter natychmiast podnosi się i podchodzi do okna.  
— Niezły widok — mówi szybko, zbyt szybko, by wydawało się to naturalne.  
I zanim Draco w ogóle zdąży się zastanowić nad tym, co robi, jego kieliszek roztrzaskuje się na oknie tuż obok głowy Pottera, a on sam, wywrzaskując w myślach wszystkie znane mu przekleństwa, przyciska mężczyznę do szyby i gwałtownie przywiera wargami do jego ust. Nie zwraca uwagi na nic, ignoruje zarówno początkową bierność Pottera — który stoi tylko ze spuszczonymi rękami, nie oddając pocałunku, ale też nie przerywając go — jak i pierwsze niecierpliwe oznaki zaangażowania. Nie liczy się nic poza ustami mężczyzny, które, _wkońcuokurwataktakkurwawkońcu_ , rozchylają się i Draco może poczuć język Pottera napierający na jego własny, i musi tylko pamiętać, żeby oddychać, ale oddychanie wydaje się tak strasznie nieistotne, kiedy ręka Pottera we włosach i druga pod koszulą, _oboże_ , pod koszulą, więc dyszy tylko ciężko, a może jęczy, a może to obaj jęczą, bo koszule już leżą zmięte na podłodze i Draconowi tak dobrze jest po prostu czuć to wszystko, czuć, _czućnapieraćprzygniatać_ , ale w końcu i to mu przestaje wystarczać, więc bez namysłu opada na kolana, gorączkowo szarpie zamek w spodniach Pottera i dopiero chrząknięcie mężczyzny przywołuje go do rzeczywistości.  
_Świetna pora na wyrzuty sumienia_ , myśli sfrustrowany Draco i patrzy na Pottera ze złością. Ten jednak, mimo nieco nieprzytomnego wyrazu twarzy, nie wydaje się żałować czegokolwiek; wciąż trzyma dłoń wplecioną we włosy Dracona i nie okazuje najmniejszego zażenowania sytuacją.  
— Okno — mówi spokojnie. — Nie mam ochoty świecić gołym tyłkiem.  
Draco prowadzi go do sypialni. Nie wie, co miałby powiedzieć. Zaskoczony zdaje sobie sprawę, że od początku oczekiwał, że Potter w pewnym momencie oprzytomnieje i zaprotestuje; nie jest przygotowany na… na to. Na Pottera, który sprawia wrażenie, jakby wszystko to było absolutnie naturalne. Jakby te tygodnie półsłówek, uników i niezręczności nie tyle nic nie znaczyły, co po prostu nie miały miejsca. _Co z nim jest, do cholery, nie tak?_ — zastanawia się Draco, ale zapomina o tym natychmiast, gdy Potter popycha go na szerokie łóżko, sam układa się obok i znowu — po tak długim czasie — uśmiecha się tym sennym, lekko nieobecnym uśmiechem.  
Całują się powoli, wręcz leniwie. Draco ma wrażenie, jakby przez tę pewność, akceptację Pottera zyskali nagle więcej czasu; zniknęło rozgorączkowanie zastąpione niespiesznym dotykiem. Celebrują każde muśnięcie i teraz, kiedy Draco ponownie sięga do zapięcia spodni Pottera, patrzy mu prosto w oczy, chociaż sam nie wie, czy dlatego, by zapamiętać ich wyraz, czy sprawdzić reakcję kochanka. Początkowo chce doprowadzić Pottera na skraj wytrzymałości, ale gdy tylko zaczyna pieścić dłonią jego krocze, a w odpowiedzi słyszy cichy jęk, zapomina się i pochyla, by wziąć członek mężczyzny do ust. Ponownie czuje lekkie zaskoczenie, że Potter nie protestuje, ale po chwili wszystkie myśli wylatują mu z głowy — pozostaje tylko pragnienie sprawienia kochankowi jak największej przyjemności. Draco na przemian schodzi niżej, by polizać jego jądra i wraca do ssania główki penisa, jednak kiedy dostrzega dłonie mężczyzny zaciśnięte kurczowo na prześcieradle, kiedy słyszy coraz głośniejsze pojękiwanie, a w ustach czuje lekko słonawy smak preejakulatu, nie może — nie chce — dłużej czekać i, oddychając ciężko, opada na plecy. Potter prycha z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, ale Draco przyciąga go do siebie.  
— Bliżej — mruczy i przeciąga dłonią po jego członku; wystarczająco wilgotny, by zrezygnować z lubrykantu, majaczy Draconowi gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości, ale gdy nakierowany jego dłonią Potter nadspodziewanie energicznie wbija się w niego, Draco syczy z bólu i odpycha mężczyznę.  
— Kurwa, pogrzało cię? — warczy i sięga do szuflady, skąd wyjmuje pojemniczek z żelem. — Na co czekasz, nałóż — dodaje już bez złości, chociaż dla zachowania pozorów przewraca oczami. _Durny prawiczek_ , myśli z mieszaniną politowania i rozbawienia, patrząc na zażenowanego Pottera, jednak kiedy ten pochyla się niepewnie, jakby do pocałunku, Draco wzdycha i uśmiecha się lekko.  
— Jeszcze raz, tylko powoli — mówi spokojnie i chociaż Potter wyraźnie się stara, Draco i tak w pierwszej chwili zagryza z bólu wargi. Po chwili jednak wypuszcza ze świstem powietrze i przymyka oczy. — Dobrze, tak, mmm… dobrze — mruczy, rozluźniając się powoli, a kiedy — _szybkozaszybkodlaczegokurwatakszybko_ — jęk Pottera zamienia się w zduszony krzyk, a jego ruchy stają się coraz gwałtowniejsze, coraz mniej kontrolowane, Draco zaczyna przesuwać dłonią po swoim członku i może ściska trochę za mocno, i może czasem też jęczy, a może nawet krzyczy, ale chce — _takbardzokurwatakbardzojuż_ — dojść, i chociaż najpierw i tak kończy Potter, to Draco, czując na sobie gorące, wilgotne od potu ciało kochanka, dochodzi zaraz po nim, i jest mu tak dobrze, _takżejapierdolękurwadobrze_ , że nie przeszkadza mu nawet, że obaj lepią się od jego nasienia ani że Potter wbija mu boleśnie brodę pod obojczyk. Draco ma wrażenie, że nie ruszy się już nigdy, do końca świata; wszystko go boli i jest tak zmęczony, że może jedynie leżeć i bezmyślnie gapić się w sufit, jednak po dłuższej chwili obojczyk wygrywa z buntem wszystkich mięśni i Draco bynajmniej nie delikatnie spycha z siebie Pottera.  
_Kurwa, pieprzyłem się ze złotym chłopcem_ , zauważa nagle odkrywczo, chcąc nawet w myślach pokryć niepewność sarkazmem. Ostatecznie tego nie planował. Jasne, chciał, tak, ale… Ilekroć rozważał różne scenariusze, wychodziły mu wizje „wóz albo przewóz”, w których to wizjach Potter systematycznie dawał mu w mordę w okolicach pierwszego pocałunku. Ewentualnie drugiego, jeśli akurat Draconowi udawało się wyprzeć ze świadomości refleks szukającego.  
_I co z tego? Przestań się mazać_ , upomina sam siebie Draco, kiedy wciąż nie może się zmusić do choćby przelotnego zerknięcia na Pottera. Nie chce zobaczyć żalu, złości ani wyrzutów sumienia. Zastanawia się nad przypuszczalnymi następstwami i rozwiązaniami tej sytuacji, ale chociaż powtarza w myślach całą przemowę, to kiedy w końcu odwraca się w stronę Pottera, śmieje się nerwowo z ulgi i opada na poduszki. Bo Potter śpi z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i Draco sądzi, że ma swoją odpowiedź.

# *

Czasami Draco rozmyśla, jak bardzo dojrzał podczas tego związku. I chociaż wciąż lubi wyobrażać sobie reakcję Harry’ego na wieść o tym, co on sam uważa za początek, teraz — siedząc przy oknie i przysłuchując się Harry’emu podśpiewującemu fałszywie pod prysznicem — nie jest pewien, czy kiedykolwiek mu o tym powie. A kiedy Harry wychodzi z łazienki, zaczerwieniony, z wilgotnymi, potarganymi włosami, Draco tylko uśmiecha się leniwie i przymyka oczy. Rozumie, że nieważne gdzie, dlaczego i kto pierwszy. Ważne, że trwa.

# *

Wszystko powoli zaczyna się układać. Gdy pewnego letniego popołudnia Draco wraca później z pracy i zastaje Harry’ego siedzącego po turecku przed drzwiami, zastanawia się, kiedy przejął jego zwyczaje na tyle, by nawet samotnie zacząć wracać z Ministerstwa na piechotę.  
— Chyba będzie trzeba zmodyfikować w końcu zaklęcia zabezpieczające — mówi z krzywym uśmiechem.  
— Zrobiłem zakupy — oznajmia w tym samym momencie Harry, unosząc z dumą reklamówkę. — Karkówka. I piwo.  
— I oczywiście usmażysz ją na smalcu? — pyta z udawaną irytacją Draco, ale kiedy Harry zaczyna z werwą kiwać głową, nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. — Idiota. Na starość skończymy w Mungu, z gigantyczną otyłością i wszystkimi możliwymi chorobami serca.  
— Chyba ty. Ja nie spędzam całego dnia za biurkiem. Poza tym będzie z cebulką. Cebulka jest zdrowa. I mniam.  
Na widok Harry’ego oblizującego się z entuzjazmem Draco śmieje się jeszcze głośniej i teatralnym gestem wskazuje mu kuchnię.  
— Słuchaj, ja wiem, że fortuna Potterów nie może równać się z bogactwem rodu Malfoyów — zaczyna z powagą, kiedy Harry układa zakupy na blacie. — Więc naprawdę, mogłeś powiedzieć… Wyłuskałbym parę sykli na drugą butelkę piwa. Chyba że to definicja dobrej imprezy u Gryfonów. Jedno piwo na cały dom.  
Harry przewraca oczami.  
— Palant. Piwo jest do podlewania mięsa. A o bogactwo Malfoyów musiałbym teraz pytać organizacje charytatywne.  
— Co jest oczywiście jawną niesprawiedliwością — burczy Draco, ale tak naprawdę jest szczęśliwy.  
Jest szczęśliwy, bo coraz częściej twarz Harry’ego traci ten odległy wyraz i wszystko wydaje się takie rzeczywiste, tak bardzo „tu i teraz”, że Draco wierzy, że naprawdę im się uda. I chociaż czasami chciałby jakichś deklaracji, jakiegoś werbalnego potwierdzenia, że to nie tylko seks, nie tylko wieczory i noce, ale całe życie — milczy. Milczy, bo nadal mu czegoś brakuje, mimo że w oczach Harry’ego zawsze znajduje wszystko to, co chciałby usłyszeć.

Z tego, jak bardzo potrzebował zapewnień, Draco w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę dopiero kilka miesięcy później, kiedy Harry dostaje misję, która zaczyna się mocno przeciągać, i nie daje znaku życia.  
— Co za kretyn — mamrocze Draco, nalewając sobie kolejną szklankę Ognistej. — Nie zostawia się ludzi na tak długo, jeżeli mają pełny barek.  
Jest niespokojny i zły. Niespokojny, bo ten palant naprawdę powinien już wrócić tydzień temu i co on sobie w ogóle wyobraża, przecież koniec listopada, zimno, mokro, wieje i potem znowu będzie chory, a poza tym ciekawe, kto mu zapłaci za nadgodziny, bo chyba w tym Ministerstwie upadli na głowę, jeśli myślą, że ktoś będzie się tak narażał dla sportu, i chyba jakiś urlop by się w końcu temu idiocie należał. Zły — na siebie — bo aż _tak bardzo_ niespokojny. Próbuje przekonać samego siebie, że przecież czasem tak bywa, że w końcu ten tępy Gryfon jest — mimo swojej oczywistej tępoty — aurorem i że skoro pokonał Czarnego Pana, to poradzi sobie z obowiązkami, jakie niesie służba, ale bez skutku. A kiedy łapie się na tym, że prosi w myślach o bezpieczny powrót tego imbecyla, nawet gdyby miał się z nim więcej nie spotkać, Draco, nie mogąc zapanować nad emocjami, rzuca pustą już szklanką w kominek.  
— Jeżeli to ma się stać twoim tradycyjnym zaproszeniem na seks, wolałbym, żebyś wybierał ściany leżące nieco dalej od mojej głowy — rozlega się nagle zmęczony głos. — Wróciłem.  
— Chwalić Salazara — odpowiada automatycznie Draco, po czym — gdy tylko uświadamia sobie, kogo widzi — zrywa się na równe nogi, wbija intensywne spojrzenie w Harry’ego i zamiera.  
Z jednej strony ma ochotę — skoro Merlin znowu czuwał nad tym idiotą — krzyczeć, obrazić się, a potem najlepiej jeszcze dać mu szlaban na wszystkie możliwe misje na najbliższe pięć dekad. Z drugiej — po tylu dniach nerwów chciałby po prostu iść do łóżka, przytulić się do Harry’ego i usłyszeć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Obie wersje wydają mu się jednak zbyt emocjonalne, zbyt _odsłaniające_ , ale nie potrafi powstrzymać się całkowicie.  
— Powiedz, że zawsze wrócisz — warczy w końcu. — Powiedz, kurwa, że zawsze do mnie…  
— Kocham cię — przerywa łagodnie Harry i Draco aż mruga ze zdziwienia.  
A potem opada na fotel i sam nie wie, czy powstrzymuje się od histerycznego śmiechu — _co za, kurwa, romantyk, „cześć, przeżyłem, kocham, co na kolację?”_ — czy od zwinięcia się w kłębek i absolutnie nieprzystojącego mu rozpłakania się. Ulga po tych pełnych napięcia dniach jest tak wielka, że Draco ma wrażenie, że musi coś zrobić, coś, cokolwiek, żeby te wszystkie emocje znalazły ujście.  
— Tak — mówi po chwili milczenia, kiedy jest już pewien brzmienia swojego głosu. — Tak, chyba możesz to uznać za zaproszenie.

Święta spędzają osobno i kiedy spotykają się w Nowy Rok w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, Draco bębni nerwowo palcami o blat stołu. Ten apartament zawsze wywołuje w nim ambiwalentne odczucia. Jest raczej przytulny, wiecznie zabałaganiony i — mimo że tak różny od sterylnej bieli loftu — Draco właściwie go lubi. Czasami tylko nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to nie jest mieszkanie _tego_ Harry’ego, że ono bardziej pasuje do osoby, którą Harry był — albo którą Draco myślał, że Harry był — w Hogwarcie i nie umie stwierdzić, czy to dobrze, czy źle.  
— Kiedyś ci tu posprzątam — oznajmia z groźbą w głosie, kiedy słyszy kroki Harry’ego. — I jakoś porządnie urządzę.  
— Czy coś mnie ominęło, czy nadal nie podjąłeś kursu i siedzisz w dyplomacji? Masz, kawa.  
Draco próbuje jednocześnie upić jak największą ilość gorącego napoju i udawać nadąsanego.  
— Wiesz, do dekoracji wnętrz nie potrzeba znać się na magoarchitekturze. Wystarczy odrobina gustu, _Potter_.  
— W końcu to zrozumiałeś, _Malfoy_? Czyli wreszcie zrobisz coś ze swoimi włosami?  
— O, Merlinie, to było naprawdę słabe. Nawet jak na ciebie.  
Harry śmieje się i unosi ręce w geście poddania.  
— Jak tam święta? — pyta.  
— W porządku — mówi Draco i nagle poważnieje. — A jak Weasley zniosła…?  
— Dobrze, przecież to ona zaproponowała przerwę — odpowiada spokojnie Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Właściwie zaraz po tym, jak zaczęła grać w Harpiach. Teraz… w sumie nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal się przyjaźnimy.  
— Ale nie powiedziałeś jej o nas?  
Harry kręci głową.  
— Możesz spokojnie wspinać się po szczeblach dyplomatycznej kariery. Skandal ci nie grozi — śmieje się.  
Draco mu wtóruje, ale w jego śmiechu nie słychać prawdziwej wesołości. Ma wrażenie, że poszło zbyt łatwo. _Harry jest naiwny_ , stwierdza w końcu. _Mogą się przyjaźnić, dopóki ona nie wie, dlaczego ma być tylko przyjaciółką_.

Kiedy wczesną wiosną Draco słyszy plotki w Ministerstwie, że Potter zrezygnował z misji, bo zamierza wyjechać na weekend, czuje się głupio. Zbliża się ich pierwsza rocznica i Draco, co prawda, nie planował niczego specjalnego, ale zakładał, że ten dzień spędzą razem.  
— Podobno wyjeżdżasz — mówi z przekąsem, kiedy dosiada się do Harry’ego w stołówce. — Można wiedzieć z kim?  
Harry, zdumiony, unosi wzrok.  
— Owszem — odpowiada lakonicznie. — Z tobą.  
— A nie pomyślałeś… — zaczyna oburzony Draco i dopiero uświadamia sobie, co właśnie usłyszał. — Nie pomyślałeś, że, eee… mogę mieć inne plany?  
— _Muffliato_. Właściwie to myślałem. Ale myślałem również, że twoje sobotnie plany, jakie by nie były, będą obejmowały mnie — tłumaczy Harry z kpiącym uśmiechem i Draco nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zrobił z siebie głupka.  
— Sobotnie — powtarza bezwiednie. _Czyli znów go nie doceniłem._  
— No, wiesz — zaczyna Harry z emfazą. — Równy rok wcześniej po raz pierwszy próbowałeś rąbnąć mnie w głowę kieliszkiem. Od tamtej pory ilość szkła w twoim domu poważnie się zmniejszyła, jednakże jakość życia, a także, eee… pożycia wzrosła znacząco.  
— Wiesz co? Zamknij się — oznajmia Draco grobowym głosem, ale po chwili ciekawość bierze górę. — Dokąd jedziemy?  
— Do Sztokholmu. Załatwiłem już świstokliki.  
— Załatwiłeś świstokliki. Międzynarodowe. Ot tak. Co ty, powiedziałeś im, że jedziesz tam walczyć ze złem i występkiem? „Muszę uratować Szwecję, wracam w niedzielę”? Czy może — że jakiś horkruks się ostał i Czarny Pan umieścił go prawdopodobnie w tym uroczym hoteliku, chciałbym go zniszczyć, proszę?  
— Nie — wzdycha Harry z udawaną irytacją. — Że bardzo chcę zwiedzić Muzeum Architektury.  
Draco mruga z niedowierzaniem. _Przysięgam, nigdy więcej w niego nie zwątpię._

Zaczynają regularnie podróżować. Najczęściej wybierają mugolskie dzielnice dużych miast i chociaż Draco przed nikim by się do tego nie przyznał, uwielbia to. Uwielbia spacery, podczas których trzymają się za ręce, ogarniające go uczucie, kiedy Harry tak po prostu się do niego przytula, ale przede wszystkim to, że są razem przez cały czas, nie musząc się o nic martwić, bo najgorszym, co ich może spotkać, są krzywe spojrzenia przypadkowych mugoli. Jednocześnie Draco powoli przyzwyczaja się do stałej obecności Harry’ego i kiedy kolejne Boże Narodzenie spędzają osobno, a Harry przebąkuje o Sylwestrze w Norze, Draco bez namysłu proponuje mu wspólne mieszkanie.  
— Dobrze — słyszy w odpowiedzi i nie potrafi powstrzymać zaskoczenia.  
— Co? Tak po prostu…?  
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
— Już spędzam tu większość czasu. Zresztą tak chyba powinno być. Jutro czy pojutrze możemy się tym zająć.  
— Jutro czy… — powtarza Draco, marszcząc brwi — Zaraz, ty i tak zamierzasz aportować się do Weasleyów?  
Tym razem to Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego.  
— Tak jak się umawialiśmy.  
— Nie, nie umawialiśmy — prycha Draco. — Tak jak mnie łaskawie poinformowałeś, jeśli już.  
— Ustaliliśmy, że święta spędzamy oddzielnie.  
— Ale nie Sylwestra!  
— Słuchaj, o co ci chodzi? — pyta Harry, dziwnie pobladły, ale Draco jest zbyt rozzłoszczony, żeby zwracać na to uwagę.  
— Nie, nie o co mi chodzi — warczy. — O co tobie chodzi. Czego ty, kurwa, tak naprawdę chcesz, co?  
Harry przygląda się mu przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Spokoju — odpowiada w końcu, po czym odwraca się i wychodzi, zanim Draco zdąży zareagować.  
Kiedy mija pierwszy szok, Draco nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. W myślach wygraża temu przeklętemu Potterowi i wyobraża sobie, jak długo ten będzie musiał się kajać, by uzyskać przebaczenie. Jednak gdy kilka godzin później Harry wychodzi z kominka, lewitując przed sobą kufer, Draco jest najzupełniej zadowolony z jego oferty zapomnienia o całej sytuacji, wyrażonej niepewnym uśmiechem i pytaniem, czy na stałe może spać od ściany.  
— Chyba upadłeś na głowę, _Potter_.

# *

Czasami Draco zastanawia się, dlaczego wszystko się skończyło. Wspomina, analizuje, rozważa każde słowo, które kiedykolwiek padło między nimi. Szuka winnych. Teraz, kiedy nie potrafi zasnąć w pustym łóżku i przewraca się z boku na bok, uświadamia sobie, że być może nigdy tego nie zrozumie. A nawet jeśli — to to niczego nie zmieni.

# *

Draco uważnie obserwuje Harry’ego. Nie potrafi go rozgryźć. Czasami ma wrażenie, że ich związek nic dla niego nie znaczy, że gdyby tylko pojawiły się jakieś problemy, Harry by zniknął. Nie może jednak nie zauważać, że na co dzień to Harry — a nie on — wstaje wcześniej, by przygotować śniadanie, że to Harry częściej się tak po prostu przytula i że to Harry zawsze pierwszy mówi, że kocha. I kiedy mijają miesiące, a wszystko wydaje się takie… takie po prostu dobre, Draco nadal myśli, że to się może udać, i powoli zaczyna napomykać o ujawnieniu ich relacji.  
— A co z twoją pracą? — pyta Harry z wyraźnym sceptycyzmem.  
— Ech, nie mówię, że mamy ogłosić to teraz. Po prostu… chciałem wcześniej — _przygotować cię, przygotować, żebyś miał ten swój cholerny spokój i nigdzie nigdy nie wychodził_ — o tym pogadać. Więc?  
— Nie wiem — odpowiada Harry, wzruszając ramionami.  
Ten marazm irytuje Dracona, ale mężczyzna stara się niczego nie okazywać. _„Nie wiem” jest lepsze niż „nie”_ , myśli i wierzy, że spokojem uda mu się dotrzeć do Harry’ego.  
— Czego ty się boisz? — pyta łagodnie.  
— Niczego. Po prostu nie chcę kolejnego zamieszania wokół mojej osoby.  
_Kurwa, minęły prawie trzy lata!_ — chce wykrzyknąć Draco, ale tylko przygląda się uważnie Harry’emu. Jego nienaturalny spokój niepokoi go i Draco nie jest pewien, jak powinien zareagować.  
— Słuchaj… — zaczyna po chwili, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Jest po wojnie. Wygraliście ją, ba, właściwie to ty ją wygrałeś, więc… Dlaczego nie miałbyś robić tego, co chcesz? — mówi w końcu i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jest pytanie, które chciał zadać Harry’emu już pierwszego dnia w stołówce.  
— Nie, Draco — odpowiada cicho Harry, odwracając się w stronę okna. — To dla ciebie koniec wojny oznacza możliwość robienia tego, na co masz ochotę. Dla mnie to… po prostu koniec walki.  
Draco tępo wpatruje się we własne dłonie. Chociaż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej chciał nazwać Harry’ego egoistą, teraz czuje się, jakby ten wytrącił mu z ręki wszystkie argumenty — _bo przecież jeśli ktokolwiek zasługuje na spokój, to właśnie on_ , myśli. Ale przede wszystkim Draco się boi. Boi, bo to Harry miał być tym, który się nie poddaje, tym, który nie ucieka, który walczy z całym światem, jeśli wierzy, że ma rację. Który będzie walczył o nich, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.  
Draco przygryza wargi i obejmuje spojrzeniem szczupłą, wyprostowaną sylwetkę Harry’ego. Wie, że powinien podjąć decyzję. _Bo to przecież było ultimatum_ , myśli. _Albo jesteś ze mną na moich warunkach, albo spadaj_. I chociaż buntuje się przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, jednocześnie stają mu przed oczami inne obrazy — _Harry smażący karkówkę. Harry z biletami do Muzeum Architektury. Harry wracający z misji_ — i Draco nie może, po prostu nie może, ot tak, z tego zrezygnować. _Zresztą może to nie było ultimatum, może dla niego to naprawdę jedyna opcja_ , myśli, kiedy podchodzi powoli do Harry’ego, bierze go za rękę i prowadzi do sypialni.  
Długo leżą w ciszy. Draco nie może zasnąć. Przytula się mocno do pleców Harry’ego i zastanawia się, co będzie w stanie poświęcić, żeby go nie stracić. A kiedy odpowiedź niepokojąco zbliża się do „wszystko”, Draco modli się, by starczyło mu cierpliwości.

W pierwszy wspólny wieczór po Wielkanocy Harry szykuje kolację, a Draco, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, siedzi na krześle i przygląda mu się. Nie potrafi jednak ukryć niezadowolenia i nie reaguje nawet, kiedy Harry demonstracyjnie wrzuca całą kostkę smalcu na patelnię.  
— Słuchaj, nie robię tego na złość tobie, okej? Cały czas myślę o tym ujawnieniu się, naprawdę, po prostu…  
— Nie chodzi o to — przerywa Draco, nagle dziwnie zmęczony. — Święta. Znowu nawet nie pomyślałeś, że moglibyśmy spędzić je razem.  
— _Cały czas_ spędzamy razem. Zresztą ty też odwiedzasz swoją rodzinę.  
— Właśnie, rodzinę. Nie swoją byłą.  
— Weasleyowie _są_ moją rodziną — cedzi Harry. — A ty też spotykałeś się z Parkinson.  
— Kurwa, Harry, bo była akurat u Greengrassów, kiedy odwiedzałem Dafne! To nie moja wina!  
— A Ginny jest akurat siostrą Rona i to też nie jest moja wina!  
— Gdybyś nie bał się przyznać, kim jesteś, nie byłoby tego problemu!  
— Aha — mówi Harry chłodno, nagle perfekcyjnie opanowany. — Czyli jednak o to chodziło, tak?  
Draco mechanicznie przeczesuje włosy palcami i stara się uspokoić.  
— Posłuchaj, ja… — zaczyna, kiedy jest już pewny, że nie powie nic, czego mógłby żałować, ale Harry mu przerywa.  
— Nie — mówi stanowczo, unosząc dłoń. — Nie będziesz mną manipulował i robił scen zazdrości pod płaszczykiem wspólnych świąt.  
Wychodzi, a Draco ma ochotę walić głową w stół.

Tym razem Harry nie wraca po kilku godzinach. Kiedy nie pojawia się przez następnych kilka dni, również w pracy, Draco miota się między chęcią aportowania się do jego mieszkania a nieodzywaniem się do końca życia, ale gdy Harry — jak gdyby nigdy nic — wychodzi z kominka, Draco milczy. Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie, jakby każdy z nich próbował wyczuć nastawienie tego drugiego, aż w końcu Harry, przestępując z nogi na nogę, odzywa się niepewnie:  
— Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Draco potrząsa głową.  
— To było za dużo — mówi znużonym tonem. — Tego nie zamieciemy pod dywan.  
Harry przygryza wargi, ale podchodzi do Dracona zdecydowanym krokiem.  
— Wiem. Dlatego… przyniosłem coś — oznajmia i wyciąga z kieszeni płaszcza zwinięty pergamin. — Proszę. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji drugiej rocznicy — dodaje cicho.  
Draco rozwija pergamin i czyta. Przełyka ślinę. Pojmuje w lot intencje Harry’ego, ale nie potrafi w to tak po prostu uwierzyć.  
— Czyli… próbujemy?  
— Próbujemy.  
Karta potwierdzająca udział w letnim kursie przygotowawczym do egzaminów na magoarchitekturę opada na dywan, kiedy Draco zdecydowanie przyciąga do siebie Harry’ego i mocno go całuje.

Zaczynają powoli. Odwiedzają się w biurach, wychodzą do restauracji, pojawiają się razem na przyjęciach. Gazety milczą i Harry cieszy się jak dziecko, ale Draco tylko kręci z politowaniem głową. W końcu, kiedy Prorok zaczyna z pewną dozą zainteresowania donosić o kolejnych poczynaniach „Harry’ego Pottera (21) i jego nowego przyjaciela, Dracona Malfoya (21)”, a Harry wygłasza coś w rodzaju hymnu adresowanego do jakże dojrzałego społeczeństwa, Draco nie wytrzymuje.  
— Harry, wiesz, parę lat temu pokonałeś takiego jednego beznosego gościa, który trząsł całym krajem. Myślisz, że tak z miejsca nazwą cię pedałem?  
— Skeeter nie miałaby oporów.  
Draco przewraca oczami.  
— Bo miała za sobą Ministerstwo, a ty byłeś dzieckiem. Zamkniętym w szkole. Nieświadomym swoich wpływów. A teraz jesteś dorosły i co prawda nadal najwyraźniej jesteś nieświadomy, ale oni o tym nie wiedzą — tłumaczy ze śmiechem. — Ale zobaczysz, na tym się nie skończy. Niech się tylko upewnią — dodaje już poważnie.

Latem okazuje się, że miał rację. W artykułach coraz częściej pojawiają się obraźliwe insynuacje i niewybredne komentarze. Draco nie ma pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować, zwłaszcza że Harry wycofuje się coraz bardziej. Chociaż wciąż mieszkają razem, nie rozmawiają prawie wcale mimo systematycznych starań ze strony Dracona. Wreszcie, po jednym z bardziej jadowitych tekstów, Harry rzuca Proroka na podłogę i ignorując pytania, deportuje się.  
Draco nie wie, co robić. Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach i czeka. Nie potrafi się złościć, wiedząc, jak bardzo to wszystko wpływa na Harry’ego, ale denerwuje się. Po raz kolejny może się tylko zastanawiać, kiedy — i czy w ogóle — Harry wróci, i powoli ma tego dość.  
— Gdzie byłeś? — pyta, kiedy słyszy trzask w kominku.  
— W Norze. Załatwiłem wszystko.  
— Załatwiłeś wszystko — syczy Draco, rozjuszony na samo słowo „Nora”. — A można wiedzieć co?  
— Jutro w gazetach pojawią się informacje o moich zaręczynach z Ginny. Mamy przykrywkę — odpowiada Harry zmęczonym głosem.  
— Mamy… Kurwa, co ty zrobiłeś? Tak po prostu… I co dalej? Będziemy spotykać się po kryjomu we wszystkich hotelikach świata, a nie będziemy mogli, kurwa, nawet pójść razem po zakupy?!  
— Przestań.  
— Jesteś pieprzonym egoistą, wiesz?  
— Ginny zna prawdę. No, poniekąd. Wie, że to tylko dla uciszenia plotek, nie wie, że są prawdziwe. W każdym razie nic między nami… — próbuje tłumaczyć Harry, ale wściekłość Draco tylko rośnie.  
— Nie no, jak Ginny zna prawdę, to wszystko w porządku — ironizuje. — W dupie mam, kurwa, Ginny i w dupie mam plotki! Może chociaż raz pomyślałbyś o nas, nie tylko o sobie!  
— Draco. To tylko na jakiś czas, żeby…  
— Ty naprawdę oszalałeś — stwierdza Draco. — Jakiś czas i co potem? Od nowa, dopóki ci się znudzi?  
— To nie tak — zaczyna Harry, ale Draco natychmiast mu przerywa.  
— Och, to jest dokładnie tak. I nie mów znowu o wojnie, bo wojnę przeżyliśmy wszyscy! I wszyscy… — urywa raptownie, widząc reakcję Harry’ego. Bo nagle, Draco ma wrażenie, pojawia się ten dawny Harry, który teraz podnosi się i odpycha krzesło tak mocno, że to zatrzymuje się dopiero na ścianie.  
— Zamknij się — warczy. — Gówno musiałeś zrobić na tej wojnie, Malfoy. Jedyne, co straciłeś, to galeony, więc skończ wreszcie pierdolić, bo nie masz o tym zielonego pojęcia!  
Draco wzdryga się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Myśli, że teraz jest jego kolej, że teraz on powinien wyjść z domu, ale jednocześnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest Harrym. Jeżeli wyjdzie, to już nie wróci, a nawet jeśli, to — być może — nikt już nie będzie na niego czekał i Draco nie ma pewności, czy jest na to gotowy. Zaciska więc zęby i chowa dumę do kieszeni.  
— Zdecydowałeś sam za nas obu. I świetnie. Ale nie oczekuj, że wiecznie będę to znosił — mówi cicho i, nie doczekawszy się reakcji Harry’ego, idzie do łazienki.  
Bierze długi prysznic. Po raz kolejny analizuje własne uczucia i musi przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie chodzi tylko o ukrywanie się czy zazdrość. Przede wszystkim nie może znieść tego, że nie jest dla Harry’ego najważniejszy, niezbędny. Że nie jest tym, kim Harry jest dla niego.  
_Kurwa, nie uważasz, że robisz się nieco melodramatyczny? Jeszcze trochę i zrobisz mu awanturę pod hasłem „chcę być twoim całym światem”_ , myśli Draco z nieco rozpaczliwą autoironią, ale dopiero wspomnienie przyprowadzonego do jego rezydencji Harry’ego pomaga mu się opanować. _Może rzeczywiście nie mam prawa na niego naciskać_ , stwierdza. _Może to rzeczywiście moja wina._  
— Co z tym zrobimy? — pyta Harry, kiedy tylko Draco wraca do pokoju.  
I chociaż Draco ma ochotę wyśmiać jego naiwność, docenia powrót do tematu.  
— Nie wiem, muszę się zastanowić — odpowiada znużonym głosem. — Jutro. Albo pojutrze. Na razie… zjedzmy po prostu kolację, dobrze?

Chociaż ostatecznie wszystko sobie wyjaśniają, Draco ma wrażenie, że to tylko pozory. Żal wciąż w nim tkwi — może dlatego, że Harry nigdy nie próbował poprosić o wybaczenie, które Draco dał mu z góry, a może dlatego, że wydaje się całkowicie zadowolony z obecnej sytuacji — i Draco rozumie, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim wybuchnie. Widzi jednak, że Harry się stara, jakby chciał mu wszystko wynagrodzić, i Draco się powstrzymuje — przed wypominaniem, przed jadowitymi komentarzami, przed zaczepkami, na które coraz częściej ma ochotę — chociaż wciąż nie jest pewny, jak długo wytrzyma.  
— Przeprowadźmy się — proponuje, kiedy jest już wyczerpany ciągłym gryzieniem się w język. — Wyjedźmy gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, za granicę… Zaczniemy od nowa.  
— Nie chcę uciekać — mówi Harry łagodnie.  
_Ty cały czas uciekasz_ , myśli Draco, ale nie namawia więcej; wzdycha tylko i — jak zwykle ostatnio — idzie się wcześniej położyć.

Kiedy kilka miesięcy później Draco wreszcie wybucha — później nawet nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć dlaczego — wciąż ma nadzieję, że Harry oprzytomnieje. Jednak z każdą chwilą coraz wyraźniej widzi, że jego słowa nie przynoszą efektu i w końcu Draco całkowicie traci nad sobą kontrolę.  
— Cały czas stawiasz mnie pod ścianą! A jeżeli teraz ja każę ci wybierać?!  
— Draco… — zaczyna ostrzegawczo Harry, ale ten wydaje się tego nie słyszeć.  
— A jeżeli teraz ja powiem: albo Weasley, albo ja? Co wtedy?  
Kiedy milczenie zaczyna się przeciągać, Draco myśli, że Harry znowu ucieknie się do „Ginny to tylko przyjaciółka” czy „Weasleyowie są moją rodziną”, jednak ten nagle zwiesza głowę i mówi cicho, ale stanowczo:  
— Jestem przyzwyczajony do tracenia ludzi, których kocham. I to w dużo gorszy sposób.  
Draco przymyka oczy.  
— Wyjdź — szepcze. — Po prostu się wynoś.

Draco wciąż nie wierzy, że to koniec. Nawet jeśli zniknęły rzeczy Harry’ego, to przecież to wszystko było takie prawdziwe, takie… Nie, po prostu nie mogło się skończyć. A Harry zawsze przecież wracał. I nawet jeśli teraz Draco czasami chciałby iść do Ministerstwa albo zafiukać do mieszkania Harry’ego, nie robi tego, bo wie, że jeżeli coś ma się zmienić, to Harry sam musi do tego dojrzeć. A on, Draco, może spokojnie poczekać.  
Wszystko się zmienia, kiedy po Nowym Roku w gazetach pojawiają się wzmianki o nadchodzącym ślubie Harry’ego i Ginny. Draco siedzi, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę, jakby nie docierało do niego to, co właśnie przeczytał, jednak kiedy po dłuższej chwili przegląda artykuł ponownie, na jego twarzy widnieje zawziętość.  
— Nie daruję ci tego, Potter — syczy, po czym zerka na zegarek i wybiega z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Do Ministerstwa dociera chwilę po swojej byłej przerwie obiadowej. Liczy, że rutyna Harry’ego się nie zmieniła; wjeżdża na poziom drugi i szybkim krokiem zmierza w stronę łazienki. Szybko okazuje się, że miał rację — drzwi jednej z kabin się otwierają i Draco po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu patrzy prosto na Harry’ego. Przełyka głośno ślinę i opiera się o ścianę; czuje, że kolana ma jak z waty. Nagle jedyne, czego pragnie, to zabrać Harry’ego gdzieś daleko i usłyszeć, że to wszystko nieprawda, że tylko dla prasy, że między nimi jeszcze może się ułożyć, jednak kiedy Harry z kamiennym spokojem wyciąga różdżkę i rzuca zaklęcia wyciszające, wściekłość i poczucie krzywdy wracają.  
— Jak mogłeś? — warczy Draco, wpychając mężczyznę z powrotem do środka. — Jak, kurwa, mogłeś zrobić coś takiego?! I to jeszcze w ten dzień!  
Harry swoim zwyczajem wzrusza ramionami, ale nie patrzy Draconowi w oczy.  
— To nie ma znaczenia — mówi wypranym z emocji głosem. — Ginny chciała ślubu w Wielkanoc, nie było powodu, żeby…  
— Kurwa, to miała być nasza pierdolona rocznica! Nasza, rozumiesz to?! I o czym ty w ogóle mówisz — nie ma powodu żebyś nie brał z nią ślubu?! To czym ja byłem? Zabawką?!  
Harry przygryza wargi, ale wreszcie podnosi wzrok.  
— Nie byłeś zabawką — mówi cicho. — Nigdy nawet tak nie myśl.  
— Więc czym… Co… Więc dlaczego… — mamrocze Draco; nagle wyparowuje z niego cała złość, zostawiając po sobie jedynie żal i poczucie niesprawiedliwości i kiedy Harry unosi rękę, by delikatnie pogładzić Dracona po policzku, ten bezwiednie wtula się w jego dłoń.  
— Posłuchaj, muszę… — zaczyna Harry, cofając się lekko, ale Draco nie daje mu dokończyć.  
Nie zastanawia się nad tym co robi, nie myśli, czuje się, jak gdyby nagle coś przejęło nad nim kontrolę. Przyciska Harry’ego do ściany i wpija się w jego usta tak, jakby zależało od tego jego własne życie. Nie bawi się w subtelności. Unosi szatę Harry’ego i gwałtownie wyszarpuje mu koszulę ze spodni; jedną ręką błądzi po nadspodziewanie szczupłym brzuchu mężczyzny, drugą sięga do zapięcia jego spodni.  
— Nie, Draco — słyszy nagle lekko chrapliwy, ale stanowczy głos Harry’ego. — Nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie tak…  
A kiedy Draco patrzy na Harry’ego wciąż lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, ten dodaje cicho:  
— Już nie.  
I, poprawiwszy ubrania kilkoma machnięciami różdżki, Harry wychodzi, a Draco przez chwilę nie może zrozumieć, co się stało. Jak w półśnie opada na kolana i nawet nie przeszkadza mu, że klęczy obok ubikacji, że ktoś mógłby wejść i zobaczyć go w takim stanie. Liczy się tylko jedno. Harry znowu wyszedł, ale tym razem już nie wróci.

# *

Z czasem Draco przestaje zastanawiać się, kto zawinił. Nie roztrząsa, czy to Harry był niedojrzały, czy on — dziecinny. Nie śledzi jego poczynań i nie stara się przypadkiem na niego wpaść. Ma dobre życie; kochającą żonę i wspaniałego syna. I nawet jeśli Astoria nie rozumie, dlaczego zawsze, kiedy coś się stłucze, Draco patrzy w przestrzeń i uśmiecha się tak… tak dziwnie, to przecież nic złego. I tylko czasami, kiedy Astoria jest w pracy, Scorpius w Hogwarcie, a w lofcie jest tak bardzo cicho — za cicho — Draco rozumie, że tak naprawdę nic się nie skończyło. I że może nigdy się nie skończy.

# *

— Tato, mogę już iść? — woła Scorpius, ciągnąc Dracona za rękaw szaty. — Tato, bo pociąg odjedzie!  
— Kochanie, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Ktoś by mógł pomyśleć, że przed miesiącami rozłąki będziesz chciał się porządnie pożegnać z rodzicami — śmieje się Astoria. — Przyznaj się, Draco, co mu zrobiłeś?  
Ale Draco nie słyszy; mruczy coś tylko niezobowiązująco pod nosem, bo nagle para zasnuwająca wcześniej większość peronu rozwiewa się, ukazując naprzeciwko niego cztery postacie. Weasley, Granger, Weasley i Potter. _Harry_ , myśli Draco i właściwie nie potrafi stwierdzić, co czuje w związku z tym. Przed oczami przelatują mu różne obrazy. Harry w toalecie Ministerstwa. Harry wręczający mu kopertę. Harry śpiący z tym swoim dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach. I ten pierwszy, najwcześniejszy, od którego wszystko się zaczęło — Harry w rezydencji Malfoyów, brudny, śmierdzący, ale pierwszy raz po prostu „Harry”.  
I nagle Draco ma wrażenie, że dopiero teraz jest w stanie go zrozumieć. Obejmuje spojrzeniem Astorię i Scorpiusa i wie, że sam nie chciałby teraz zrezygnować z tego, co ma. Z rodziny, przyjaciół, pracy; ze swojego życia.  
Jednak kiedy ich spojrzenia się krzyżują, Draco kłania się, sztywno, oficjalnie, jak gdyby nie był pewny, czy mięśnie go nie zawiodą — bo uświadamia sobie, że nawet jeśli nie chciałby z niczego rezygnować, to — nadal — zrobiłby to bez wahania.  
Bo może rzeczywiście wszystko ułożyło się lepiej, niż miał prawo przypuszczać. I może nawet — najlepiej, jak mogło.  
Ale nic nie było dobrze.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst dedykowany najcudniejszej Drace na świecie w ramach podziękowania za betowanie zdecydowanej większości moich tekstów. Jako że wyszło, jak wyszło, mam nadzieję, że docenisz intencje (a także pot, krew i łzy). ^^ 
> 
> Beta: Nukaone
> 
> Podziękowania: Nuce i Drace - za wysłuchiwanie moich jęków. W. i K. - za konsultacje, powiedzmy, merytoryczne. Albo seksualne z gatunku technicznych. I jeszcze osobno dla W. - za nieświadome dostarczenie mi inspiracji tym klepnięciem-w-tyłek-i-co-z-tego-wyszło sprzed kilku lat. 
> 
> A/N właściwe: Z tym tekstem jest problem, bo nie mogę powiedzieć, że coś wyszło nie tak, jak chciałam. Nie, on jest w gruncie rzeczy bardzo zgodny z tym, co tam sobie wymyśliłam. A problem? Problemem jest to, że nie sądziłam, że to będzie takie nudne.
> 
> Autorka prompta: SzmaragDrac
> 
> Treść prompta: Temat: 19 lat to bardzo długi okres. Co może się zdarzyć w ciągu tego czasu?  
> Pairing/Postaci: Drarry  
> Dodatkowe wymagania: Błagam o tekst, który podejmowałby temat relacji między Harrym a Draconem w czasie pomiędzy ostatnim rozdziałem IŚ a epilogiem. Niech będzie dużo angstu, dużo cierpienia, ale i dużo ich związku. Czy będą ścigać śmierciożerców, czy wyprowadzą się na Alaskę, czy cokolwiek - nieważne. Byleby byli razem. Ale niech ich relacja się rozpadnie, a cała historia zakończy się tak, jak to zapisała Rowling w swoim (nie)świętym epilogu. Błagam tylko o jedno - niech ostatnie słowa brzmią "Ale nic nie było dobrze".  
> Chodzi za mną ten pomysł od tak długiego czasu, że to aż boli. A wiem, że sama nie zdołam tego napisać. Forma dowolna - odcinkowe, miniatura, cokolwiek. ZL też może być.


End file.
